


Wearing the Pants in the Relationship

by Brachydios



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brachydios/pseuds/Brachydios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji steals Zenyatta's pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wearing the Pants in the Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> this is Really stupid lol

Zenyatta had considered Genji many things. A work of absolute art, for starters, a sentiment he attempted to reinforce into Genji’s conscious at every opportunity he could. Not only in the physical aspect, synthetic muscle carefully sewn between organic flesh, wires, pistons, organs (or what’s left of them) all working together seamlessly in tandem, like clockwork. Graceful in appearance, _beautiful_ in appearance, no matter how many times the cyborg himself denies such. Sleek and capable, every part of him was _balanced_ , a body of perfect harmony, truly. He was also art with his kindness, his gentleness to the world around him, his tendency partake in the game of the village children, even when they pull on his tassel to hard, scratch his metal plating or ask intruding questions about him.

 

The children were always curious, sometimes harsh in their youthful insensitivity, but he was always gentle. Gentle, despite the fact he should have been dead by the hands of his own brother. A man who survived, and continues to do so with courage and fortitude, with the occasional bad joke strewn in. A true work of art.

 

What he did not consider Genji, until this moment, was a thief.

 

“Genji, I need my pants back.”

 

Genji stood in front of Zenyatta, an all too smug look on his face as he leaned casually against one of the tables within their room, his visor taken off and placed to the side with Zenyatta’s orbs. Zenyatta had been shifting through their joined room when he had gotten up for the morning for the purpose of locating his garments, which he had thought he had somehow misplaced. As the monk was just about to turn and ask Genji for assistance, he stopped short as he realized the cyborg was wearing the very clothing he was looking for.

 

Zenyatta wasn’t even entirely sure how Genji stole them in the first place. He reviews his memory catalogue within his processor to determine how and when he did such without him realizing, and concludes that Genji must have pinched his garments when he was still recharging in the morning. The garments of which had been taken off the night prior, had been folded neatly next to the futon where the two had slept for the night. Clearly, using his skills as a ninja to good use.

 

Zenyatta idly wonders if the swindler had planned this. On today of all days, no less.

 

“Genji, I cannot go to the annual meeting with the village elders with Mondatta without my pants.”

  
  
Genji snickers, his hands tightening the sash around his waist so that the robbed pants do not slip off him.

 

“Well master, maybe it's time to spice things up a bit, as it were.” Genjis says, full of cheek, “You did tell me those meetings were boring.”

 

Zenyatta places his hands on his hips, a sigh emitting from his vocal box, “I never said they were _boring_ , perhaps sometimes a little,” Zenyatta pauses and brings a hand up to caress the air as he attempts to process an appropriate word, “dull at times, but not boring.”

 

Zenyatta huffs at his own poor word choice before he points deliberately at Genji with his index finger to emphasize his next point, “And that was that one year, I do not speak in general.”

 

Genji shrugs, his self-satisfied smile still on his face, “You should probably get going then, don’t want to be late, do you?”

 

Zenyatta hands are back on his hips, and he attempts to give his best disapproving glare he can despite the fact he is incapable of creating facial expressions, but does attempt to further  convey it in his voice, “I cannot go to the annual meeting to represent the Shimbali monks to the village elders and discuss the community relations between the humans and the omnics _without my pants, Genji_.”

 

“Why not?” Genji asks, nonchalantly, as if the idea of Zenyatta arriving at the meeting isn’t absolutely absurd.

 

“I go to the village nude almost daily.” Genji remarks, his haughty smirk still painting his scarred face.

  
Zenyatta nearly retorts until he realizes he technically isn’t _wrong_ with such a statement. Genji looks too pleased with himself, leaning against the table with his arms crossed in front of him, an eyebrow raised slightly, mischievous. Zenyatta hopes Genji can feel his glare.

 

Zenyatta decides to mimic Genji’s stance by folding his arms as well, “That’s because you have no morals, Genji.” he says, there is no animosity or annoyance within his speech or posture, he is a bit amused by Genji’s game but he is slightly exasperated. He does need his pants. Though, he will admit, Genji looks good in them, but he keeps that unsaid as to not encourage the cyborg further.

 

Genji cocks his head to the side, “You’re my teacher, I think you’re partially to blame for my indecency then.”

  
  
Zenyatta scoffs, “You’re a grown man, you made the choice of becoming a perpetual nudist yourself.”

 

Genji snorts, genuinely entertained by Zenyatta’s statement, and the monk continues, “The only part I am to blame for this is supporting your decision to live out your life how you want because unlike you, I _do_ have morals. And part of my morals are that I will not allow myself to be taken down that lifestyle with you, now give me back my pants.”

 

Genji lifts his body so that he is not leaning any longer, bringing his hands forward to move in the air to accompany his words,“But master, you have such a nice figure, it would be a crime against the Iris to not bless the world around you with such a sight.”

 

Zenyatta sees Genji’s stare travel from his face downwards to skim over his bare lower frame. His student seems intent to let his gaze linger leisurely, and purses his lips slightly in approval of the sight.“A perfect hourglass figure.” He says softly, letting his fingers trace the air in front of him in the shape of Zenyatta’s frame.

 

 _Cheesy,_ Zenyatta thinks, but keeps it to himself.

  
  
Zenyatta hums, “I am content in just ‘blessing’ a certain one cyborg with such a sight.”

 

 _Smooth_ , Genji thinks, raising his eyes back up to meet Zenyatta’s face.

 

Zenyatta continues, his tone bordering on teasing, “But admittedly, it may be a while before I decide to do so again because he is a shameless thief.”

 

Genji makes a sound of mock offense, “A thief!” He exclaims, “I thought it was customary for couples to exchange clothing.”

  
  
“Firstly,” Zenyatta punctuates with a raised finger, “that requires all parties to be wearing clothes to be an exchange, and as we already established, you prefer to go all natural. Secondly,” Zenyatta raises a second finger, “you’ve snatched my garments when I wasn’t aware so by definition, you’re a thief.”

 

“I am merely borrowing-,”Genji begins, Zenyatta snorts in disbelief “-And as stated, I haven't worn clothes in a while, why are you denying me such a luxury? So _cruel_ , master."

  
  
“If you wish to wear pants, I support you in that decision.” Zenyatta says, taking a step closer and wondering if he needs to pry the pants off the cyborg at this point, “But not my pants and not at the current moment because I am needed for a meeting, you _villain. I cannot show up without my pants._ ”

 

“Hm, then maybe we can compromise, I can come with you with your pants, that way you and your pants are present.”

  
“ _Genji._ ”

 

“And since I’ll be there I can provide entertainment!” Genji proclaims, Zenyatta groans and brings a hand to his faceplate to rub it. Genji moves to the side, gathering Zenyatta’s orbs in his arms, “You said you do not juggle, but I do--”

 

“No, you don’t,” Zenyatta asserts, and with a flick of his rest the orbs float out of Genji’s arms to pivot in their natural place around the monk’s neck, “and you will not be present but my pants will be because I will be wearing them.”

 

“You’re no fun.”

  
  
“And you’re incorrigible.”

 

“An incorrigible thief?”

  
“Yes.”

  
  
“Words hurt, master.” Genji feigns sadness with a small pout, but his eyes betray the fact he is amused.

 

Zenyatta sighs, and looks up to the ceiling, as if pleading to a celestial entity above, “Why have you cursed me with such a dreadful student?”

  
  
“Oh, _‘dreadful’_ , that’s a good one.” There's a sudden spark in Genji’s eyes as he rubs his hands together, like a scheming fiend. He steps closer into Zenyatta’s space and the monk can already tell which direction this conversation is going by the glint in his student’s eyes.

 

“Would you say then I’m in need of some... “ Genji’s a breath away, his voice low and soft as he lets the words trail, Zenyatta waits for him to continue.

 

“...Discipline?”

 

There’s silent between them for a moment, Genji does not bother to hide his over-eager grin as Zenyatta stares blankly at him for a bit before he brings his hand up to flick Genji’s nose with his finger, “You little _scoundrel_ , is that what you’re trying to gain?”

  
  
Genji blinks and scrunches his nose up disapprovingly at the contact of Zenyatta’s finger, “Perhaps.” Genji says, taking a slight step back to all Zenyatta more space, “You know I enjoy getting in your pants.”

  
“Well you’ve succeeded in that, now you can give them back. Do not let me put an orb of discord on you.”

  
“You wouldn’t do that.”

  
  
“You’re right, I wouldn’t. You’ve seen right through my bluff.”

 

“Not a particularly good one, usually when you resort to the orb of discord you’re running out of ideas to get me to behave.” The smug smile is back, Zenyatta sighs.

  
  
“Genji, you know in any other circumstance I would indulge you and your filthy desires, but as it stands, I really do need my pants. _Please._ ”

 

“Fine, fine,” Genji relents, Zenyatta makes a small sound of appreciation as Genji tucks his thumbs beneath the hems of his pants and pulls them off, “but only because you said ‘please’.”

 

“ _Thank you._ ” Zenyatta says, taking the pants off Genji’s outstretched hands and promptly putting them back onto his body.

 

While reclaiming the stolen goods, he steals a glance at Genji, “You are unbelievable...” He mutters, to which Genji sticks out his tongue in response.

 

“How long will the meeting be then?” Genji asks as Zenyatta’s pants are snuggly upon their rightful owner and Zenyatta is standing upright once more.

  
  
“Shouldn’t be any longer than usual, I would assume.” Zenyatta responds, carefully rubbing out the wrinkles on his clothing and adjusting the sash around his waist.

  
  
“Good, I do despair being separated from you.”

  
“Hmm. I’m sure you’ll survive.” Zenyatta rumbles, before he turns towards the door, opening it “Now if you’ll excuse me my student I must go find--” He stops short, as he sees the subject of his sentence suddenly appear in front of him, “--Mondatta”

  
“Zenyatta.” Mondatta hums, his voice bridled with amused, “Genji.” he says as he turns his gaze from his fellow omnic to the other occupant in the room.

 

“Master Mondatta.” Genji says, the cheek and playfulness that was within his voice moments ago replaced with something resembling professionalism. He respectfully gives a short bow, quickly re-acquiring his visor in doing so and puts it on back, obscuring his face once more.

 

Mondatta responds to Genji’s bow with one of his own, before turning to Zenyatta, “Shall we be going then, brother?”

  
  
“Yes, of course.” Before Zenyatta leaves the room, he turns to his student and gives a small wave, Genji responds with one of his own.

 

Mondatta and Zenyatta walk side by side out of the monastery and into the courtyard in a comfortable silence, but Mondatta breaks it with a deep hum, “Trouble in paradise then?”

  
  
“How much did you hear?”

  
  
“A good share. Quite the lover’s quarrel.” And while Mondatta does not possess a mouth, Zenyatta can sense a smile in his words.

  
  
“ _Typical_ ,” Zenyatta sighs, “How many days and weeks will you torment me with your new fodder?”

  
  
Mondatta does not answer his question directly, instead opting to tease his fellow monk further, “We should evidently keep out garments under lock and key, I had no idea Genji had a penchant for stealing clothing.”

 

“Strike me down now, you’re going to have fun taunting me about this.” Zenyatta laments, dropping his head to the side in defeat as the two continue their path towards the village below.

  
  
“I always do, brother.” Mondatta says cheerfully.

 

“You’re just as bad as Genji then, if not worse.”

  
  
Mondatta chuckles in response, a sincere sound that would make Zenyatta roll his eyes, if he had any.

 

They step once more into a comfortable silence as they near their destination and enter the village.

 

“But I do wonder.” Mondatta muses quietly, waiting for Zenyatta’s response before continuing.

  
  
“And what is it you wonder?” Zenyatta asks.

  
  
“When you first brought Genji under your wing, did you ever imagine you would be squabbling with him to get your pants back?”

 

Zenyatta lets out a short string of laughter, because the visual of such would have probably been absolutely preposterous to his past self. He cannot imagine his past self would have ever believed such a thing would happen, or even entertain the idea, if he was told.

  
“No. I can’t say I ever did.” Zenyatta responds, his voice warm as he reminisces on how his and Genji’s relationship have developed, “But I’m not really complaining that it has turned out this way.”

 


End file.
